


What Happened in the Caves

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caves, Cock Bondage, Cravings, Desperation, Dialogue Light, Double Penetration, Exploration, Kink Exploration, Magic, Other, Overstimulation, Restraints, Status Effects, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, falling, happy new year, leveling up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Sometimes, Noctis was just flat out unlucky. While exploring the caves, he fell from the path and down into the caves. To his dismay, he's not alone, and soon, it's not only luck that screws him over.





	

Hitting the hard stone once wasn't enough to stop Noctis' descent. Hitting it a few more times didn't help either, but it hurt like hell overall. Noctis managed to turn with his descent, extending out his right hand to find purchase on some dip in the stony slope. Instead, he found nothing. He gave a stunted cry as he went over the edge, arms outstretched to heaven. He hit the ground with a thump and a slight splash and groaned painfully as his friends called out up above him.

    "Noct!" he heard Ignis shout.

    "I'm alright," Noctis groaned, wincing as he sat up. He fell in shallow water. It came up to his waist and felt kind of...

Slimy...

    "We need to get down there," said Gladio in a rush.

    Prompto's voice sounded a bit further as he said, "I think I saw a path back this way!"

    "Let's go!"

Noctis slowly came up to his feet, making soft hurt noises as he did.  He stared up at the hole in the ceiling: tinted natural light shone down invitingly overhead. The hole he fell through was about the length of him, maybe a bit shorter. Moss hung down from the jagged edges. He knew from recent physical experience that there was a slope waiting for him. Warping up would probably cause more problems. He pursed his lips together and brought his head down, the water splashing gently against his boots with the motions.

    "Where am I...?" he mused out loud, looking around.

A cave, damp and muggy and silent. He tried to find an opening of some kind, but every recess looked the same: shallow and dark. There was a stale taste in the air of magic, the kind that made his stomach turn with disgust. Noctis frowned deeply, clutching his hand against his side. He didn't want to meet the source.

It was a shame that wishes didn't always come true.

There was an almost soothing clicking noise following sharp puffs of air. Noctis turned his head towards the sound. His eyes followed a silhouette that stood out against the darkness. He took a step back, further sloshing the water he stood in. He heard another puff and dust caught the natural light. Noctis could see a colourful cloud descend upon him, and instinctually, he covered his mouth with the crook of his arm. The cloud fell over him, and whatever bare skin it touched felt numb and tingly. His brows tensed, and he ducked his face down out of the way as well. He breathed it in and coughed– hard. He crossed his other arm over his face, trying to protect himself. He moved back blindly. He looked up when he felt the numbing sensation lessen. He moved further as a giant, sickly green creature slid fully into view. There was another puff of toxic air, and this time, Noctis twisted back and ducked down, trying to shield as much of himself as he could away from the fumes. He felt the telltale sign of the numbing magic sprinkle along his back, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

And then he felt something slither against his calf, wrapping around his leg and holding tight. The texture was smooth and slimy, just the water. Water he was quickly reacquainted with. Noctis yelped and came down into the shallow water as his leg was pulled from under him. His head felt dizzy from more than just the drop, and then he choked as water went up his nose. He coughed bitterly when the tentacle dragged him out of the water and hoisted him up into the air. He squinted at the creature, quickly realizing that he was now face-to-multieyed-face with a malboro.

The creature clicked curiously and heaved an otherworldly sigh at him. Noctis could taste the magic, sick and ghastly, on its humid breath. He felt his own power through a fog as it shuddered and recoiled in return. He curled his right hand, trying to call upon his weapons, but instantly, he felt lost and confused. His weapons flickered around him and soon fell out of existence.

Another tentacle came around his arms, coiling tight around his wrists and holding him firmly in place. Noctis gave a helpless gasp when he was brought upright again. The blood rushed straight down, leaving him feeling dizzy and even more sick, but he also felt… hungry. He felt a desperate craving, small but insistent, gnaw at his insides. His skin felt hot where the tentacles touched him; the heat spread quickly. The malboro clicked in an almost curious, predatorial noise as more tentacles came up over Noctis’ form. Noctis felt them over his clothes and then under his shirt, over his skin. He leaned his head back, trying not to focus on the growing, damning pleasure. He called for his dagger, but a lance formed instead and splashed in the water down below. “Dammit,” Noctis cursed. His breath hitched as a tentacle curled around his neck. Two more crept under his shorts, rubbing him in a way where he felt embarrassed for enjoying himself. His legs were held apart, the grip wasn't incredibly tight, but he couldn't wriggle himself out of the hold.

As the tentacles caressed over him, he found it increasingly difficult to want to escape anyway. The heat settled into an all over numbness, and the craving grew now, responding eagerly to the malboro's touch. He wasn't sure when or why his mouth opened for a tentacle, but the twisted magic was fed into him. The taste of wet earth and dying flowers coated his tongue, but he felt powerful. His skin crawled as magic danced over it. A moan left him as the magic filled the sudden hunger he had. His eyes closed as his mind swam with the new flow of power. A tentacle curled around his thigh as his shorts were tugged down. He felt something curl around his cock, but it was thinner than a tentacle. He grunted, brows twitching together, as the vine tightened around the base of his cock. The tentacle pulled out of his mouth, leaving strands of saliva to fall back against his lips. Noctis panted at the tightness. “Fuck,” he whimpered, voice shaking and dragging out the word as a tentacle began stroking over him.

He bucked up towards the pleasurable sensation around his length, trying to thrust into it and set a proper pace. But he was distracted as his mouth was filled again, his lips stretching to accommodate the girth. His toes tightened in his boots as the tentacle prodding inside of him forced him to gag. Tears dabbed the corner of his eyes and he gasped through his nose. It felt good– shockingly good– to be filled like this. The sickening magic trickled into his body, and the pace of the tentacle of his shaft was hard to follow, leaving him trembling with anticipation. That magic-hunger flared up, trying to take what little it was being given. In response, Noctis felt a heat build throughout his body, and his mind begged for fulfillment, for completion, for a solution to the denial that malboro was punishing him with. He needed more– more magic, more pleasure, more _something_. 

He held his breath; he was shocked by his orgasm when the vines loosened around his shaft, but they fluctuated their pressure between tight and loose, sending his every nerve reeling. When the tentacle left his mouth, Noctis’ eyes were hooded; his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he caught his breath. Drool ran down the side of his mouth. A tentacle curled under both of his legs, holding them up like a shelf. He took long, deep breaths, even as a wave of unfamiliar magic crawled over his skin, causing him to shudder bodily. He was so woefully overwhelmed and strangely discontent. _More_ , that magic-hunger demanded. Noctis felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. His legs tensed when he felt a tentacle tease against his entrance. His own magic rekindled and surged rapidly through his form just as he was penetrated again. Noctis cried out, throwing his head back as the tentacle fucked into him hard and fast. He flushed in embarrassment, hearing his own pleasured whimpers and moans echo in the empty space. The malboro's ominous clicking kept him on edge, triggering every instinct to survive.

But he was a lamb before his hunter. The creature had at its mercy and would probably fuck him stupid at this rate. His eyes fell closed and soon his moans were muffled when his mouth was filled again. The tentacle thrust into his mouth with a pace just as mercilessly quick as the one in his ass. Twisted magic filled him, and he could feel the hunger and his own magic leap up to met it. It felt like sparks were going off within and around him. The heat he felt before built, becoming a blinding force as his end raced closer. The combination of magicks in his body mingled with the sudden crash of his orgasm. Noctis tightened his hands into fists as clouds of magic drifted off his body in waves. He was allowed to breathe again, and his body went tight around the tentacle inside of him still. He panted with broken breaths, As he came down from his high, he realised that his mind was clear again. The fury of his magic-hunger’s desperate craving to be fulfilled had long passed. 

Noctis was, less than gently, set down into the water once again as if he were being discarded by the creature. He hurriedly began straightening himself up, and he noticed that there was a trail of energy following after him. It was the same shade of blue as his warp after image. He barely had a chance to contemplate it as he noticed the creature was slinking into the shadows while he fixed his attire. Noctis scrambled to his feet, shaking off the slight trembling crawling up his form. Just as he was about to act and pursue or strike out against his bestial captor–

    “Noctis!”

    “Stay back!” he shot his left hand out towards his friends, glancing between them and the shadows a few times. When everything was clear, he finally curled his fingers and then pursed his lips together. “Let’s go.”

    “Noct, you’re…” Prompto began.

    “Talk about it later,” Noctis said, still trudging forward. “We need to get out of here.”

There was a definite pause, and he could tell that the others were looking to each other for a clue as to what to do, but then Gladio spoke,

    “Don’t get lost. Follow me.”

Noctis sighed, happy to fall in line behind the bodyguard. He felt a hand come down against his shoulder and give a gentle squeeze. He looked up to see Ignis’ concerned gaze. Noctis blushed as he turned his head away. He could barely even look at any of them right now. How in the hell was he going to tell them what exactly went on here.

He briefly debated on not telling them and taking the secret to a watery, magic-tinged grave.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is the breeding ground of sin. **Happy New Year!** Started writing this on my phone; then the second half got deleted, so I had to rewrite it. Anyway, I'm not sure what to say aside from "Let's do this shit." Year of the Cock, huh? Guess I'm starting off on the right foot.
> 
> … Kind of.


End file.
